objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Champ Camp Episode 1: Weclome 2 Da Show
Signups will still be going 'til their's like 18 peeps. Because I'm too bored to welcome everybody lemme get to da challenge. Goin make a wiki for this later on for TSRITW, since he's blocked and people STILL think TSRITW is my sockpuppet. FACT: TSRITW is more of a grammar police, hates BattleReviews (just for his GRAMMAR), blah blah blah. I'll show you some at the end. Challenge The challege is to make an enemy for BS&PR:RJ. Here's the elements. Bloonbusters Saga Returning #Scorch: Fire, fire, fire! #Fulgor: Light, in particular. #Grama: Nature and stuff! #Pummel: Sports, balls, you name it. #Feudal: Knights, guards, medieval stuff. #Umbra: Darkness. #Shuriken: Ninja-related characters. Get sneaky! #Marine: Water element. #Fuse: Electricity element. #Touch: Video games; perfect! #Occult: Brains, brains, brains. #Onyx: Rock element. #Gale: Wind. Flying characters included. #Serum: Healers; they are able to cure. Sometimes attack! #Tundra: Chilly element, to be exact. #Opera: SOUND. AMP IT UP, BABY! #Bane: Poison element. #Taboo: Magic! #Yurei: Ghosts, monsters, the undead. #Gizmo: Robots. #Vigor: Strong characters. Punchy. #Pabulum: Food-related element. #Celestial: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! #Wrath: Evil. Evil. #Jurassic: Pretty much for those in the Jurassic period or stuff. #Fusillade: EXPLOSIONS! #Succor: Support element; attack boosts and such. #Pierce: Sharp stuff. #Constellation: As the element goes, stars and constellations. #Accel: Speed. #Yule: Christmas-related. #Career: The element says it all. #Granule: Ground. #CPU: Basically anything virtual, like in your computer! #Drone: Bugs and other stuff like that. #Epoch: Time-related elements. Clocks and stuff! #Squadron: Military-related element. #Toon: Characters related to those old cartoons. OLD-TIMEY! #Armament: Weaponized characters. Serves as another version of Beh. #Draco: Dragons. #Amazing: Awesome. And MLG. #Gambol: Funloving, clowns, those things. #Trigonometry: Math-related! Like squares! #Chroma: Paint. Colors. Wisps (maybe). #Insurance: Money money money! #Bijou: Crystal characters. #Punk: Steampunk characters. #Grav: Gravity element. #Plate: The steel element; different from Gizmo. #Animus: Animation, life, stuff like that. Mostly objects which are now living things. #Repulse: Magnetic element... #Organ: Things related to your body, like blood and hearts. Ew. #Vellum: Paper element. #Construct: The element of building! #Mythic: Greek stuff. #Cuspid: Fangs and other stuff. #Amor: Love element. #Crafty: Toys, DIY stuff, yeah. Essentially the better Plush. #Coop: Teamwork element. #Hallow: Opposite of Wrath; good guys and not evil. #Haunt: Halloween element. #Bulwark: Vigor, but with protection instead. They usually have lots of defense involved. #Semblance: Related to feelings. #Snare: Trap-related element. #Beh: Basically normal. New #Bio: Science and stuff. Not really Sci-fi. #Sludge: Slime element. #Fae: The fairy element. #Order: Peace and law. #Discord: Chaos. #Range: Vigor but with ranged stuff. #Torpor: Dream element. What more? #App: Appstore stuff. Basically contains everything from the App Saga category. #Talent: "Typical superhero powers." #Parkour: Basically, obstacles and stuff. Yeah... #Mire: Containment stuff! Yay! #Beckon - Summoning. #Sakurai - Anything related to Japan. No racism intended. #Flex - Social thinking, not stretchiness! #Varmint - For animals, BUT only if they're wild animals and they're like an animal. Random Adventures Returning #Basic: For when you can't find a good element. #Pyro: Fire and spice. #Windy: Air. Also includes birds. #Rocky: The earth element. That's it. #Polar: ICE ICE BABY! #Green: Nature, plants, the color... #Iron: Metal! Also sharp things. #Lightning: Electricity. #Magic: For the wizards and witches and sorcerers. #Sunny: Sun, stars... basically any light. #Moon: Stay back, or you'll be LEFT IN THE DARK! #Block: Video games, and maybe Lego bricks and square things. #Undead: Ghosts, zombies, mummies, you name 'em. #Smarty: Logic and brains. NOT THE CANDY. #Symbol: Letters, numbers, anything on your keyboard. #Stone: It's for rocks and ores. It's NOT Iron or Rocky. #Chemical: Chemistry! OH NO YEAH! #Critter: Got animals? Use this class. #Mania: I got this from DML, but it's dragons. #Random: Can't decide? Let pure luck do it for you! #Bouncy: For round things and things that bounce, like trampolines. #Confection: Candy and desserts. #Chronicle: Time. Just time. #Trinitrotoluene: Bombs! Gunpowder! #Hydro: Water. That's it. New (or at least, returning from the old version) #King: Royalty and chess pieces. #Stealthy: Ninjas. Maybe cats. #Life: Healing and stuff. #Music: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE- Just kidding. This one's for noise. #Poison: X_X Portal RPG Returning #Steel: Metal stuff. #Light: PRPG's Fulgor. #Dark: PRPG's Umbra. #Dragon: For PRPG dragons. #Fighting: Vigor in PRPG. #Flying: KINDA like Gale and Wind; mostly birds and flying stuff. #Psychic: Brains and stuff. #Grass: Grama in PRPG. #Rock: Onyx in PRPG. #Paper: You probably know. #Poison: Like, toxic. #Ghost: Spirits and stuff. #Normal: <--------- #Sound: PRPG's Opera. #Water: Marine in PRPG. #Fire: PRPG's Scorch #Slime: For slimy stuff. #Electric: What it says. #Ice: Well, it's Polar and Tundra in PRPG. #Bug: Insects and stuff. #Distortion: The glitch element. #Ground: Rocky in PRPG. Proof I'm not TSRITW Although this is from another wiki, which would... well, weaken my point. a rant by tsritw.PNG|Complaining about SIMPLE descriptions! really TSRITW.PNG|Why does everybody on wiki call me selfish? He's trying to make the Learningblocks wiki unique, but he might just make the wiki a whole mess! revenge squad..PNG|The translation for PPADD (he thinks stupidness is not a word, but it is actually): Stupidness Prevention Prevention and Destroying Deception. You think I'm deceiving people? No I'm not. I'll call this Stupidness Protection and Creating Risk. tsritw hates him.PNG|TSRITW somehow can't even handle a single opinion from a user. I should strengthen my point that if you look at the link you'd find more of why he can't handle a single darn opinion.|link=https://battlereviews.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TSRITW/How_to_Trigger_MrYokai no really nobody likes grammar polices.PNG|WOW, TSRITW! You're bragging! tsritw please stop it.PNG|Do I say this to Battle? No. I'm thinking of kicking him out for being SUCH troubles to me and Battle. And shoot TSRITW STILL believes Derpy; he's making an assault to a user. As an admin said on the same exact blog Derpy made on complaining about my friend Battle.